


I Used to Weave Crowns

by dreamydeity



Category: Bleach
Genre: 17 months is a long time my dudes, F/F, Gen, I didn't know Mask by Aqua Timez was the ED when I wrote this, I’m tagging this as ichigo/rukia since that was my intention but it’s vague enough to be anyone, No pronouns/descriptors for the other party/parties, Sorry for being the pleb that writes in 1st person, but Bleach (or manga in general) is from 3rd person so I gotta, which is comma to say comma a feeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 19:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamydeity/pseuds/dreamydeity
Summary: I would lead, but you bind your hair with lovely crowns.Freeform poem about Ichigo losing his powers; 1st person POV. Title and description adapted from Anne Carson's "If Not, Winter," a translation of fragments by Sappho.





	I Used to Weave Crowns

The house is quiet, filled with new space.  
The souls are there, he knows,  
speaking to a different Kurosaki.  
Sleeping is hard,  
Pretending is worse.

* * *

 

A still moment I craved  
Twisted into sharp wire,  
Stabbing into my armor’s chinks.  
I was wrong, I didn’t want this.  
Why did I want this?

* * *

 

Your name written and erased,  
I wonder what expression you would wear  
If we could see each other again,  
and what would I smear over  
Mine, to hide the shame?

**Author's Note:**

> Set during chapter 424/episode 343. I wrote this before finishing the Lost Agent Arc, inspired by a combination of things. Most importantly, Ichigo’s poem in volume 49. Maybe it was intentional, but what stuck out the most was how Ichigo behaved at school was a callback to his mother's death anniversary. Orihime comments back then that Ichigo acts friendly when he's most tense. It broke my heart.
> 
> You could interpret this about anyone from Soul Society, or even Ichigo’s soul companions. I understand what the aftershocks of loss are like, and how it feels when people can't look at you without seeing what you're missing, even when you hold yourself together. 
> 
> With that perspective, Kubo captured the way you compensate for emotional exhaustion while others hover and skirt around you well. Rukia’s form slowly fading hit hard. Death isn't always permanent in Bleach but I don’t think that detracts from the impact on fans, especially ones who’ve experienced it happen to someone they love.


End file.
